


Trade-Off

by Hannaadi88



Series: Written on Request [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Chubby Alfred, M/M, Magical Strike AU, UKUS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannaadi88/pseuds/Hannaadi88
Summary: Unfortunately, quitting hadn't been an option after being called into the CEO's office one morning and being introduced to his son, Alfred. The boy required mentoring and needed someone to shadow in order to understand the workings of the company, and with his impeccable record, Arthur had been selected. With the boy's colored hair and crazy clothes, Arthur had been sure that it was a joke at first.Well, so much for that. Six months and many, many Asprins later, Alfred was still a major presence in his life.The worst thing, though?Arthur wasn't so sure if he minded anymore.





	1. Chapter 1

Arthur knew the Chicago-based Jones' Inflatables HQ like the back of his hand. Which was saying a lot, really, as he saw the back of his hands more often than his face. That's what happened when you worked in accounting and sat in front of a laptop all day. Not that Arthur was complaining. This was the job he'd studied four years for in college and Jones' Inflatables was one of the largest companies in the area.

He loved his job.

When asked about his workplace, most people assumed that he was surrounded by various inflatables. Water rafts, bouncing houses, slides, toys- anything they could think of. Someone even asked him once if the company made blow-up sex dolls.

The answer was no. No, he worked in accounting and had nothing to do with production and no, they did not manufacture sex dolls.

Arthur had a very nice cubicle and spent most of his day in the office. There was something familiar about numbers. Something comforting. They drew him in and kept Arthur working late hours and even coming in on his days off. As a self-admitted workaholic, it was no surprise that he'd been promoted to the head of the accounting department. It meant spending even more time out of his apartment and having less time to himself, but what did that matter when he didn't even have a social life to sacrifice?

The promotion did, however, require him to sit in on meetings and interact more with people. That was…unfortunate, but manageable. Arthur figured that he didn't need to be liked in order to do a good job. The numbers were still the main focus of his work and most of the other employees in his department felt the same way.

All in all, the promotion had been a good thing. A higher source of income and something nice to tell his mother about when she rang. If he'd known what additional responsibility would come with the promotion, though…

He probably would've quit.

Unfortunately, that hadn't been an option after being called into the CEO's office one morning and being introduced to his son, Alfred. The boy required mentoring and needed someone to shadow in order to understand the workings of the company, and with his impeccable record, Arthur had been selected. With the boy's colored hair and crazy clothes, Arthur had been sure that it was a joke at first.

Well, so much for that. Six months and many, many Asprins later, Alfred was still a major presence in his life.

The worst thing, though?

Arthur wasn't so sure if he minded anymore.

"Artieee! Are you listening?"

Scratch that. He could feel another headache coming on.

Arthur sighed and looked up from his computer screen, giving Alfred a slightly irritated frown.

"You know I can't listen to your rambling when I'm working, Alfred."

Alfred's grin turned into a pout as he pushed away from his chair on the other side of the desk and walked over to Arthur, hovering above him for a moment before snatching the laptop away. Arthur jumped at the sudden movement and narrowed his eyes. _That_ was completely uncalled for.

"What did we say about taking things that don't belong to us?"

He tried to use his slow, patient voice rather than blow up and shout like he had a tendency to. It wasn't smart to yell at your boss's kid, even if he was being childish. But instead of looking guilty like he usually did when doing something wrong, Alfred's fingers tightened around the laptop and creases appeared between his brows.

"I'm twenty two, Arthur. Stop talking to me like a child," Alfred snapped. "This is the only way I can get you to actually listen to me."

Arthur was a little taken aback, but the slight of having his laptop snatched away from him like some bully on the playground rubbed him the wrong way. He folded his arms and looked up at Alfred with a disapproving frown.

"I'll stop talking to you like a child when you stop acting like one. If you want me to listen to you, pick a time when you know that I'm not busy."

"But you're always busy!" Alfred cried out, slamming the laptop back on the desk. Arthur looked at it in alarm, but the computer appeared unharmed. Good. His work wouldn't be affected.

"There you go again! I'm having a crisis here, Arthur, and all you care about is that damn computer!"

Arthur stood up abruptly, forcing Alfred to take a few steps back. He pursed his lips and grabbed Alfred by the shoulder.

"You're being a brat," he stated, squeezing Alfred's arm. "Making a scene and whining isn't going to make me pay attention to you. A toddler has more patience than you do!"

Arthur worried for a moment that he'd gone too far (it was hard to tell with the kid), but he'd worried for naught. Baffled, he watched as a wide grin spread across Alfred's face.

"You see? It worked!"

Arthur blinked.

"I finally got a reaction from you. All you've done today is sit in front of that computer and stare at your screen. If it weren't for me, you would've gone full-on zombie mode for the rest of the day."

Arthur looked at Alfred for another moment before falling back into his seat with a groan. He covered his eyes and tilted his head back as he wondered why he fell for the same exact trick time and time again. How many times was he going to allow Alfred to bait him like that?

How many times was he going to deny the way he felt better after releasing some of his stress and aggression, every day?

Alfred leaned back against the desk and watched him with his usual, self-satisfied smile. The 'I told you so' hung heavily between them.

"You got me," Arthur grudgingly admitted as he sat up straight in his chair and stretched his arms behind his back. "What is it you want this time? Help with your homework? A chocolate bar?"

Alfred's smile flickered. He looked away and mumbled something under his breath. Arthur's eyes widened as he saw the tips of Alfred's ears grow red.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch it."

"I said I wanted…um…"

"…yes? Use your words, Alfred."

"A kiss! I wanted a kiss!" Alfred blurted, finally meeting Arthur's eyes. Arthur had just enough time to process the request before Alfred pushed away from the desk, face aflame.

"F-forget I said anything," he insisted, walking towards the door.

"Alfred…stop."

Arthur didn't need to reach out physically to make Alfred pause and turn around. He still didn't meet his gaze, but he stood silently, staring at the floor. Arthur slowly pushed away from the desk and closed the distance between them, hesitantly taking Alfred's hand and holding it in his own.

"You…you realize why that can't happen, right?"

Alfred's eyes snapped up from the floor and met his. Arthur hadn't been ready for the blunt _hurt_ reflecting from them.

"Why not?" Alfred demanded. "I like you, Arthur. And I know you like me. Nothing else matters!"

"How we feel is irrelevant," Arthur said slowly, ignoring the way his heart fluttered at Alfred's revelation. He didn't know how the boy had picked up on his feelings, but like he'd said, it was irrelevant.

"You're my employer's son, Alfred, and I was charged with tutoring you. I can't take advantage of you like that, don't you see?"

Alfred yanked his hand out of Arthur's grasp.

"You're acting as if you're my high school teacher or something! I'm in college and I'm perfectly capable of making my own decisions. If you don't want me then just say so."

"No!" Arthur said quickly before he could stop himself. His mind was reeling, but all he knew was that he needed to fix…whatever this was. And fast. He couldn't just let Alfred leave, thinking he was trying to make excuses.

"Then what is it, Arthur? Better make it fast so that you won't miss another minute of your precious work."

Arthur felt like he'd been punched in the stomach. Blanching, he looked at Alfred for a long moment before shaking his head. Didn't Alfred see that getting into a relationship with him was wrong?

"I…I just can't."

Alfred's face was pinched, a tell-tale sign that he was close to tears. Arthur had to swallow back some of his own as he watched Alfred turn around and head for the door.

"Fine. See you around, Arthur. Or not."

It was at that moment that it became clear to Arthur what he was supposed to do. An epiphany of sorts. He'd never really believed in those but before he knew it, he was acting on instinct alone. As a man who thought his actions through, it was a terrifying moment.

But strangely, it was also rather liberating. He'd never felt so alive as he rushed after Alfred and called his name.

Alfred had already left Arthur's office and had been walking down the hall when he heard his name being called. Arthur felt relief flood him as he saw Alfred pause and turn around. Letting his rush of adrenaline dictate his moves, Arthur grabbed Alfred and pinned him against the wall, in full view of his colleagues and passerby.

"Arthur…?" Alfred asked, eyes blown wide. He nervously looked around them. "What are you doi—mmph!"

Leaning forward and pressing his mouth against Alfred's seemed the natural course of action, consequences be damned. His pulse quickened as he waited to see what Alfred would do.

Thankfully, he didn't need to wait long. A few seconds later Alfred had wrapped his arms around his neck and was giving as good as he got.

Arthur finally pulled away once he ran out of breath and watched with great satisfaction as Alfred looked back at him, his blue eyes slightly dazed. He tilted his head to press an affectionate peck to the side of Alfred's jaw.

"I think my mentorship has ended," Arthur murmured. Alfred raised a brow, offering Arthur a slow smile.

"I can think of something else I can hire you to teach me."

There was a pregnant pause before Arthur understood the reference and chuckled, sliding his hands down from Alfred's shoulders to settle on his hips.

"I think that can be arranged, Mr. Jones."

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure about this?"

"You wanted to be discreet, right? A hotel is our best option."

"But what if somebody recognizes us? Or if my dad checks my credit card?"

"That's why we're paying in cash, Alfred. We've gone through this."

"I-I know…"

Alfred bit his lip as he tried to find the words to explain what he was feeling. The fact that he wasn't completely sure himself didn't make it any easier. If Arthur had been there next to him, he would've probably been able to read his face and say exactly what Alfred needed to hear.

Unfortunately, this wasn't a video call and Arthur was most likely multitasking as usual. Alfred wouldn't have been surprised if his boyfriend (is that what they were now? They hadn't discussed labels yet) was finishing up some report for his father while discussing just how they were going to avoid him. For such a model employee, Arthur didn't blink twice at Alfred's request to keep their relationship a secret from his father.

Well, they weren't exactly a secret, were they? They couldn't possibly be after publicly making out in the office. Alfred had been exhilarated at the time, so happy that Arthur was finally admitting that he liked him back. But once he was down from his high, Alfred couldn't help but worry what his father would think.

Sure. He'd told Arthur that he was a consenting adult and that his father's opinion was more or less irrelevant. All of that was still true, of course, but…

What if Arthur really was fired because of him? His father had always made it very clear what he thought about relationships in the workplace. Alfred would get a slap on the wrist at most, but Arthur's job was very much on the line and—

And Alfred couldn't stomach the thought that he'd be responsible for Arthur's ruin. He saw with his own eyes how much the job meant to Arthur. If he lost it because Alfred had been too impatient and childish…

"Alfred? Are you alright?"

Alfred snapped out of his reverie and grinned, even though Arthur couldn't see him. They were safe for now, weren't they? For some reason or another, even weeks later, Alfred's father had yet to mention anything about their relationship. If he hadn't said anything by then it probably meant that he simply wasn't aware.

Of course, that didn't mean that someone wouldn't tell him in the future. But there was no use sitting around and worrying. Or so Arthur said.

"Yeah! Never been better!" Alfred said cheerfully and stood up, walking over to his fridge and opening it. He peered into it absently, knowing full well that the contents hadn't changed since the last time he checked ten minutes ago. He couldn't help the wave of disappointment, though.

Food had always been his to-go when he was feeling down and there was nothing worse than an empty fridge. Maybe he could convince Arthur to order room service tonight.

"…are you having second thoughts?"

Alfred closed the fridge, Arthur's words grabbing his attention and returning it to their conversation. "Wait, what?"

"It's perfectly normal to be nervous, you know. If you don't think this is something you want to do tonight then we won't. I don't want you to feel like I'm pressuring you into something you aren't ready for."

Arthur's words were slow and deliberate, but Alfred could hear the uncertainty behind them in Arthur's voice.

"No! I'm fine with tonight! I mean, yeah, I want to, um…y'know. I guess I'm just a little nervous, like you said. But I swear I wanna!"

Alfred wasn't always the most eloquent when he got worked up but he figured he got his point across. So much for his debate class. Thankfully, he and Arthur were on the same side.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, honest! So when are we meeting up?"

The rest of their conversation was short, concise, and Alfred made a point of sounding as happy and excited as he could. He didn't want Arthur thinking that he didn't want to fuck just as much as he did. They'd been planning this night for the past couple of days and Alfred wasn't about to let any of his worries and insecurities get in his way of getting laid.

This wasn't going to be his first time, but this was going to be his first time with _Arthur_ and that made all the difference. He'd fantasized about the older man since the day they were first introduced to each other and Arthur shook his hand with a firm grip that left him weak in the knees. Imagining those hands roaming his body while Arthur's green eyes glazed over with the promise of a good time…How could Alfred say no?

After skirting the subject for far too long, spending a night in a hotel was the compromise they'd finally reached.

Alfred hadn't wanted to risk his father letting himself into the apartment while Arthur was around. His father had a tendency of dropping by unannounced and Alfred didn't want his first time with Arthur to be underlined with anxiety.

Arthur's place wasn't an option, either, though the man never fully explained why. "It isn't fit for visitors," had been the only answer Alfred got when he asked, and the sharp tone of Arthur's voice warned him not to pry. There would come a day when he'd ask again, but for now, Alfred didn't see a reason to instigate a fight.

The only struggle he wanted with Arthur was between the sheets.

Alfred grinned sheepishly and ran his fingers through his hair as he considered his reflection in the bathroom mirror. His cheeks were flushed and if he looked closely, the tips of his ears were a little red too.

He was going to have to take a long, cold shower if he wanted to last the day.

 

 

.x.

 

 

Alfred glared daggers at Arthur's back as he followed him into the elevator. He'd refrained from causing a scene in front of the reception lady, but he didn't want to wait until they reached their room to lash out.

"Dammit, Arthur! We agreed to go fifty-fifty!"

Arthur shrugged as he stuffed his wallet back in his pocket.

"It would've taken them too long to break the bill."

Alfred huffed and leaned back against the mirror. "That's a lame excuse and you know it. I was just about to pay them when you practically pushed me away! It was embarrassing!"

He stiffened as he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Arthur crowd in on him, his other hand opting to rest on his hip.

"Is it so wrong for me to want to treat you?" Arthur murmured, dragging his fingers down the nape of Alfred's neck. Alfred's breath hitched as they delved beneath his shirt and traced the skin under his collar. He never expected to be so sensitive there.

"…it's not like I need you to," Alfred pointed out. His arms remained stubbornly at his sides. "Just let me pay you back."

Something flashed in Arthur's eyes before he suddenly pulled away. Alfred blinked from the whiplash but steadied himself as the elevator stopped and opened its doors, letting in three other people. Arthur was still close, though, standing at his side. Alfred couldn't bite back a grin when he felt Arthur nudging his hand and curling his pinky around his own.

"There are other ways to pay me back if you really want to," Alfred felt the words, low and warm, spoken just beneath his ear. His anger faded away along with most of his composure.

Arthur really knew just what to say to rile him up, didn't he?

Their floor couldn't come fast enough and by the time Alfred opened the door (after nabbing the keycard from Arthur's back pocket, of course), his belt had somehow fallen to the floor and Arthur's tie was quick to join it.

"You did it on purpose, didn't you?" Alfred laughed as Arthur pushed him up against the wall, resuming their previous positions from the elevator. Only this time, the door was securely closed and while Alfred might have liked the added thrill of potentially being caught…

Being able to freely circle his arms around Arthur's neck and hook a leg over his hip was _so_ much better.

Arthur smirked and ran his hands down Alfred's sides, resting one of his hands on Arthur's waist while the other skimmed his leg and squeezed his thigh.

"I like to plan in the long-term," he more or less agreed, leaning forward to mouth at Alfred's jaw. Alfred tilted his head to the side and sighed as he felt Arthur's lips trace his jugular before pausing to suck at his throat.

Alfred tightened his hold, using his leg to pull Arthur closer. "In that case, what did you have in mind?"

"Oh, a million different things. Most of them involve you on your knees," Arthur said casually as he pulled away from his skin, pressing a gentle kiss to the bruised skin.

Leaving hickeys wasn't a new concept in their relationship- Alfred had learned early on how much Arthur liked seeing him marked, and Alfred couldn't deny the warmth he felt when he looked in the mirror and saw them on his skin. He'd thought that they might be an issue at first but as winter was fast approaching, hiding them wasn't a problem.

The only time his father had seen one of Arthur's marks had been the week before, when Alfred accidentally took off his scarf in the office. He'd been mortified, but his father had laughed it off with a sly wink and a pat on the back. It hadn't been made clear, but Alfred was pretty sure his father believed it'd been a casual hookup.

Alfred saw no reason to correct that assumption. Not when it meant that he didn't need to worry so much about someone seeing them.

"Huh. You have a pretty wild imagination for an accountant," Alfred teased, though he couldn't hide the deep flush crawling down his neck at Arthur's words. He'd been with someone before, but they hadn't gone further than heavy petting and a few blowjobs before parting ways. He could only guess what Arthur had on his mind.

"You have no idea."

It was easy to lose himself in the kiss that followed. They'd locked lips so many times since getting together that Alfred easily fell into the familiar pattern. There were no more accidental headbutts (Alfred didn't want to talk about it) or clinking teeth. His breath caught as he felt Arthur's fingers grabbing the bottom of his t-shirt, his knuckles brushing against his bare skin. They pulled apart just long enough for Alfred to yank the shirt over his head and drop it to the floor before slitting their mouths together again.

Alfred had just been in the middle of unbuttoning Arthur's shirt when he felt Arthur's hands grip his sides. Usually this wasn't a problem (quite the opposite, in fact), but Alfred slapped Arthur's roaming hands away the moment they glided over his stomach.

Arthur broke the kiss and stepped back, looking at him in confusion. Alfred's eyes widened as he realized what he'd done.

_Oh, fuck._

"Shit, I'm so sorry," he gushed, digging his nails into his palms. "That was just a reflex! I didn't mean to actually push you away!"

Arthur looked at him for a long moment before stepping back forward and slowly, purposefully, placed his hand on Alfred's stomach. Alfred's hands twitched but he forced them to remain at his sides. He couldn't meet Arthur's gaze.

"Alfred…?"

"I guess I'm just a little self-conscious, okay?" Alfred snapped, forcing himself to take a deep breath before raising his gaze to meet Arthur's eyes. "I just…I don't like focusing on my stomach. Too much flab."

Arthur tilted his head and looked like he was about to say something before shaking his head. Alfred wondered what Arthur had held back, but he didn't have too long to ponder. Arthur slowly sinking to his knees in front of him demanded all of his attention.

"A-Arthur?" Alfred felt his face warm up. Arthur didn't answer, but rather shared a meaningful look with him before cupping his stomach and leaning down to press a kiss in the indent of his bellybutton.

Alfred's pulse quickened and he shivered, quickly covering his mouth with the back of his hand to muffle a moan as Arthur traced his navel with his tongue. His thighs quivered and uneasy heat shot through his body, making him gasp as Arthur kissed a line down his happy trail. Their eyes met as Arthur paused just above the fabric of his jeans and closed his lips around the skin, sucking on his stomach.

Alfred didn't know what to do with himself. He buried his hands in Arthur's hair as he tried to regulate his breathing, but his heart was pounding too fast, too hard. He was both mortified and unreasonably aroused and Arthur's chin rubbing against his hardon wasn't helping any.

Did he like this? Did he hate it? Who knew? Alfred certainly didn't.

"You're gorgeous," Arthur declared after letting Alfred's stomach go with an obscene, wet sound. He looked up at Alfred with such conviction that made Alfred's objections die on his lips. He couldn't argue with Arthur when he looked at him like that.

"It's…I know I'm not 'ugly', but you don't have to exaggerate. I know I'm fat and that's okay! I'd just rather not focus—"

"No, you're perfect," Arthur insisted, taking a moment to nuzzle the front of Alfred's pants before raising his hands to Alfred's hips and pulling him down. Alfred pursed his lips but allowed himself to be tugged into Arthur's lap nonetheless, wrapping his arms around Arthur's neck.

"You're one of the most handsome men I've ever met, Alfred Jones," Arthur stated, settling his palms on Alfred's naked waist. "And you have the softest stomach I've had the pleasure of feeling."

Alfred's eyes widened.

"Arthur, you don't need to—"

Arthur cut him off again with a finger to his lips.

"Do you feel this?" He rolled his hips and Alfred groaned at the friction as Arthur's crotch rubbed against his own.

"I'm so, so hard for you, Alfred. You don't even realize how much you turn me on. Now won't you be a good boy and let me show you the best night of your life?"

Alfred felt a mess of contradictory emotions rise in his chest, but he decided to push them away for the time being. Instead he shook his head and chuckled.

"I don't know if I think that's the corniest thing you've ever said or the hottest."

Arthur rolled his hips again and Alfred moaned, closing his eyes as he ground back down. When he opened them Arthur was looking at him with what could only be described as bedroom eyes.

"How about we take this to the bed and I'll help you decide?"

Alfred's throat wasn't the only place littered with purple bruises in the morning.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written on request.
> 
> I've never written a magical strike AU before, but I gotta say that I'm glad to have finally been given the chance to contribute :)


End file.
